Fortune for the Hero
by GroundBlast
Summary: Link has arrived back from Termina and has settled back in the land where he grew up; Koriki Forest. But he feels that the Forest is too small. With help with Saria he is back in Hyrule. But the Happy Mask Salesman's has a evil plan to revive the Majora
1. Chapter 1: Link's True Awakening

_"Though smashed into pieces, he is still living. The Hero of Time has been too cocky when he destroyed him. He still lives though the mask was destroyed. Is it destroyed though? Even though everyone in Termina witnessed his destruction he is not destroyed. Link did take the mask back to Hyrule and hid it. But he never realised that I tailed him back. He thought that he sealed them away. Unlikely. Hohoho hoho."_

_Link looked into the sky. Link sat on tree which was outside his house. Koriki Forest was his home ever since he was a baby. He thought he was a Koriki until he was twelve. That was when everything changed. The Great Deku Tree died and his last request was to go outside the Forest and meet Princess Zelda. After that meeting he collected the two other Spiritual Stones, including the Koriki Emerald which the Deku Tree gave him. He entered the Temple of Time and opened the Door of Time. There was the Sword which was famed for banishing evil. It was the Master Sword. Link released it from its slumber. But this placed Link to sleep for seven years. _

"Link" said a voice below him. Link looked down and saw a familiar face. "Hey Saria" he smiled. Link jumped down from his tree. "You ok?" Saria asked smiling at him. "I'm fine" Link replied. Saria looked at him "Yeah right." Link looked at him "What do you mean?" Saria placed her hand on his shoulder

"You want to go outside again?" When the Koriki talk about the "outside" they mean outside the forest. Link still stared at her "Am I that easy to read?" Saria smiled broadly "Unfortunately, you are." Link looked at Saria "But you know the Koriki; they will never allow me to exit." "It happened before" she said referring to when he first left.

"True, Mido wants me out of the forest, full stop. But I can't; this forest is my home, and I wish to protect my home." Saria cupped his cheek "This Forest is not big for you; when you were outside it, it was just right for you, not this little village." Link looked into her eyes "Thanks." Link leaped onto the tree into his house. Saria looked upwards where Link headed, "He has not changed at all" she smiled herself and played her ocarina.

Inside the hut where Link was, he heard the ocarina playing and realised that it was Saria. He sat on his bed and brought out his ocarina. Like hers which was a wooden ocarina, Link's ocarina was a pale blue colour and it felt like glass, with the Hyliean crest embedded on the bit where you blow. Link looked at it. Princess Zelda gave this to him. He really wanted to meet her again. He could. The whole of Hyrule is his. He could walk around doing what he likes, now that Ganondorf is sealed away. He smiled to himself and played the ocarina. His sound was more pure than the wooden ocarina, which made Saria stop and listen. He was playing the song which bind Link and Saria's friendship. "He has made his decision" she said smiling to herself.

"Bye Link!" "We will miss you!" Link smiled at all his friends which were the Koriki. Mido walked up to him "You will be back?" Link smiled "Course I will, this is my home." Mido looked at him and walked back into the crowd. Link smiled at everyone "I will be back real soon" he said walking away. As Link faded out of the Forest, Mido ran forward and shouted "You better be!" Link did not look back; otherwise he would have gone back into the woods.

Link went forward. He smelt the familiar scent of Hyrule and ran forward and found himself in front of the Field. The Field stretched as far with Hyrule Castle, all the way to Lake Hylia and Gerudo Valley.

Link smiled and walked forward. He had missed this Field so much. He really wanted to go back to the Castle. He bended forward and broke into a run. He smiled knowing that he is back where he belongs. Though. He stopped and looked around. He took out his ocarina and played Epona's song. He heard a whine behind him and saw his favourite steed running to him. He welcomed her with open arms and the two hugged. Epona was glad that she could be with her master once more. "This time Epona" he stood her "You are staying with me." Epona responded by rubbing her neck onto Link's face as a sign of affection. Link mounted Epona and they went to Hyrule Castle

Link entered the Town with no interruptions. He walked around the town until he found a pub nearby inn called "The Ruby Tinge." He entered it and was greeted by a young girl "Good afternoon sir" she said bowing to him "And what can I do for you?" Link was taken aback from this "Ummm, a table please." "Certainly; come right this way." Link entered slowly into the inn and saw it had a happy climate, with a lot of happy faces. "Did you 'ear?" said a man next to him when he walked past "Ganondorf is destroyed! Finally peace can come back to our 'yrule" "No kidding mate! Not even a single army destroyed his troops. He was destroyed by a single person." Link smiled at this and sat down at the table the girl shown him.

"What can I get you?" she asked. "Milk please." She nodded and went around the back. Link got comfortable and smiled to himself. "Here" said the girl returning with the drink "I'm Selina by the way." Link smiled as she sat down on the opposite chair.

"You new here?" she asked and Link nodded. "I thought so; you got different clothes from what we wear." Link looked a bit embarrassed "Well I did come from Koriki Forest." "Really?" she said looking shocked "Than you must be a Koriki!" Link smiled "No. I am a Hyliean, but I was raised in the Forest." Selina smiled "If you got no-where to go, why not stay here, my mum and dad always likes new people."

"Selina; where are you?" said a woman looking for her daughter. "I'm here mum" Selina said waving, to show where she is. Her mum walked to her "Hello stranger." Link smiled "Hello." Selina spoke "He is new here, said he is from Koriki Forest." Her mum looked at him "Then you must be a Hyliean" she said smiling. Link smiled "Yeah I am." She smiled "Well why not stay with us. We always welcome people who live outside the Castle." Link looked happy at this offer "Yes I would like that" he said draining the last of his milk. "Come with me son, and I will help you around." Link got up and so did Selina and Selina got back with her job, while her mum helped Link.

"I'm Link, by the way" he said smiling. She smiled back "I'm Marie, co-owner of this inn. We don't get many of you lately." Link smiled "Only me I suspect, I am the only Hyliean in the Forest." Marie smiled "True, true, still from the look of your face, you have not been living in the forest all your life." Link spoke

"Yeah, I have been to the Castle before." Marie opened the door for him "You had been to the castle? For what? An errand?" Link walked in with Marie behind her "Something like an errand; I was told by the Deku Tree to meet Princess Zelda." Marie "You met the Princess?" Link smiled and Marie spoke once again "There's your bed." She said pointing out the bed on the far corner "If you need anything; just ask." Link spoke "I need to pay you for your generosity, but I think I need to stay here for a day" but she said "No, no the pleasure is all mine, my husband and Selina." Link spoke "Thanks anyway." Marie smiled warmly "You needed a place to stay, and that what we give; stay here as long as you like." Marie walked out the door.

It was dawn. Link walked out the inn and looked at the castle. Selina appeared behind him "You gonna try and sneak in?" she asked. Link looked back "Yeah of course, she said to me to meet her as soon as possible." "When are you gonna sneak in?" she said. "Now" he replied as he ran for the castle. Selina rolled her eyes and watched him go "He will be back" said Dare who was the father. Link ran and slowed into a walk as he walked to a cliff. He grabbed the vines and climbed upwards until he reached the top. He walked quickly until he reached the moat. He swam through it and went underwater. He took a left and he was outside the castle again. But he went underwater and saw an entrance and swam through it. When he resurfaced he was in the courtyard. He got up and walked to the window, where there was a girl standing there looking at him.

"I knew you would return" she said smiling at Link. Link smiled back "Its good to see you Princess." Zelda spoke "Please, call me Zelda" she looked at him. "Link, you have not changed at all" she remarked looking at him up and down. "It's been how long?" he asked and she said "One month." He smiled once again "You would not believe the adventure I had." She walked up to him and held his hand "Believe me, after what happened with Ganondorf, I would believe anything you say."

The day dragged on for the two friends. "Why not stay here?" she asked "You don't live in the forest anymore, so stay in the castle." Link smiled "Of course I will, but what about your father? Will he get mad?" Zelda smiled "Believe me Link, when he sees you, he will see the Hero of Time."

Link walked into the Throne Room and saw King Harlican looking at him. He smiled "I am guessing I don't know you" he said. He got up and Zelda spoke "This is Link, father" but Harlican smiled "Our Hero of Time I guess." Link looked bashful when he said that "Well…" The King's smile got warmer "No need to be modest Link, you saved Hyrule from impeding doom." Link smiled. Zelda spoke "Do you think Link can stay here in the castle?" she asked with a lot of hope in her eyes. The King spoke "Yes of course you can; stay here Link till you pass on." Link and Zelda smiled and they moved onwards, up the castle.

"As you can see, my father can recognise you as the Hero of Time." Link looked at her "How could he?" Zelda smiled "All my family had the Triforce of Wisdom; he could tell that you were the Hero of Time because you have the Triforce of Courage." Link looked at his hand and saw the Triforce mark on his hand. "I'm guessing if you have or had the Triforce embedded in you, you can recognise if you have the Triforce" Link said. Zelda nodded "Yes, exactly."

Zelda showed him to a bright room which was obviously hers. Though it looked a bit plain, he thought that looked amazing. On the far side of the room was a balcony which shown Hyrule Field. Link looked outside and murmured something, which sounded like "Beautiful." Zelda sat on her bed "Your bedroom is the opposite room to mine. I knew you would come back, so I saved a room for you."

Link smiled and sat on a chair "What has it been like since I was not here?" Zelda looked at him "Pandemonium; things have been busy as usual. My father keeps nagging me to marry a prince, but I told him that I will marry to who and when I want to marry." Link smiled "You looking for the right one?" Zelda smiled back "Yeah, I want a proper relationship, not a forced marriage."Link smiled and Zelda giggled.

Zelda looked into his eyes. Lately he has been the only thing I have been thinking of she thought. Why is this? "See you later Zel" Link said as he walked out of her room, a few hours later of talking. Zelda watched him go into his room. She sighed and looked outside, which showed all of Hyrule. She stepped outside and placed her arms on the banister and also her head on her arms. Though she was fifteen she has been thinking a lot about Link lately. "To be honest" she thought "he has been the only thing I have been thinking off." She smiled to herself "At least he is not moving off again" she sighed.

Link woke up the next morning finding that the weather was turning for the worst. The air has been bitterly cold, and the clouds in the sky were dark and shown signs of bursting. Link walked to the window and sighed. "If the weather is going to get worse, it is going to snow" he thought to himself. He saw a snowflake touch the window. He smiled to himself. "Ah well" he said and went to his wardrobe. He saw inside that there were a lot of clothes, which he thinks that Zelda picked out for him. He smiled and rummaged through it.

_"Link._ _Wake up Link, the chosen one." He woke up and saw a man in front of him. He was wearing an orange tunic, with red linings. His face concentrated on Link; his gaze look scary, but Link sensed that he had a good heart. "I am Rauru, one of the Ancient Sages…." Link listened to him and looked at himself. He saw that he had aged rapidly into an adult. His partner Navi spoke "Look Link, you're big now! You've grown up!" Rauru spoke once more "The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch. Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time...However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time. Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old_ _enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time." Link nodded and he was given the Light Medallion and Rauru's last words were "Find the other Sages and save Hyrule…" _

_When Link looked around he saw a man standing there "I have been waiting for you; Hero of Time." This was Sheik a Sheikah. "Go to these areas to find the sages, there is one in a deep forest, one on a high mountain, one in a deep lake, one within a house of dead, one within the goddess of sand." But Sheik smiled "First go to Village of Kakariko; to the graveyard and find something which can help you get within the forest."Link listened to this and he left._

Link got downstairs and saw that there was a fight going on. "What do you mean that you could have easily beaten Ganondorf?" said the man on the left of Link "I could easily of beat him" retorted the man on Link's right looking very confident with his statement "I heard Ganondorf was beaten by a child, so anyone could easily beat him." Link stepped forward and spoke "and that person was me." The tow men looked at his and burst out laughing. "What? You look like that you could not hurt a fly, let alone the King of Evil." Link drew his sword "Wanna prove it?" The man on Link's right walked forward "If you want to be injured that easily, I will beat you, outside."

With this, a fairly big crowd had gathered outside the castle, which included Zelda and the King. "Lets see if Link is the Hero of Time" said the King watching Link drew his sword and shield. The man called Feyer drew a fairly long sword and a huge shield "I only need two minutes." Feyer chuckled to himself because Link was left handed "Easy to beat then" as Feyer went into his fighting pose. Link drew his shield near. Feyer launched first at Link's side and swipe his sword. Link parried the blow and countered with a horizontal slash which knocked Feyer. "Hmph. Not bad kid. Can you dodge this?" Feyer jumped and readied a jump attack. Link was too quick for him and jumped onto the wall. Feyer looked at him "Quick." Zelda looked at Link, seeing how much concentration he had. Link jumped off and launched Feyer and pressured him with very quick swipes. The crowd watched the battle with awe. The most in awe was King Harlican. Feyer looked worried as he used his shield to protect himself from most the blows. Link slashed once more and it torn Feyer's clothing. Feyer regained his power and tried to fight back. But Link parried his blows once more and flipped him over with sword. The match was over. "Do you think I am weak now?" he asked Feyer, but Feyer got up and he and his friend walked off and he said "Lucky shot." Link smiled and he sheathed his sword. The crowd clapped him. Link looked around at the crowd and his smile got bigger. King Harlican walked forward "This person, everyone is Link, a Hyliean who came from Koriki." The crowd's claps were deafening.

"You were great Link!" said Zelda as the crowd dispersed gradually "You really showed that size does not matter at all!" Link looked at Zelda "They said that I am too small" he looked annoyed with this "Every time I say that I am a warrior, they laughed and they say that they can beat, easily. Zelda looked solemn when Link spoke "How many times has that happened?" Link counted with his fingers "About twenty, twenty five times, every time I have won" he looked a bit angry when he said this. Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder "But you have proven to Hyrule that you are strong; I doubt anyone will challenge you, unless they are foolhardy." Link smiled at this "Thanks Zelda." Zelda smiled back at him "Your welcome Link." They looked in each other's eyes once more, but it was broken off when Link jumped on the walls and rested on a ledge. "I will see you later Zelda." Zelda smiled warmly and replied "Meet me upstairs soon; I will be waiting." She entered the castle. Link watched her walk inside and he laid back on the edge and looked onto the cloud. The cloud had gotten dark, more sinister in the air. Link closed his eyes.

Link felt something cold touch his cheek. He woke up and saw that it was snowing. He got up and saw that it was not light snow. It was snowing hard. Link looked around and saw that everywhere was getting white. He jumped down and landed on the ground. He looked around once more and entered the castle. "Something is not right" he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: A Warning

_Closer and closer I get to my prize. I only need those special masks to awaken the Majora once more. The Hero of Time was too naïve to think that the Majora could go down so easily. For a bit of the Majora's power resides in me. Why else do you think that I searched everywhere for my mask. But every time I try and put it on, the mask kept on rejecting me, no matter what I did. So I let that imp steal it from me. I knew that he would put it on, and the mask would take over him, for he was very weak-minded. Hoho Hohoho_

The snow storm was not getting better. "Strange" said the King "It rarely snows this hard, in Hyrule, so why is it snowing like this?" Upstairs, Link was looking outside at the weather. He scanned the area and saw that that the whole of Hyrule Castle was completely white. Snow rarely falls this harshly in Hyrule, even in October. Link looked worried. Zelda entered his room, with a calm face "Enjoying the weather?" Link smiled at that "Something is not right" he said as his face turned darker. Zelda nodded at this "I agree, I never seen snow like this before."

Link looked at Zelda "But it's strange." Zelda looked at Link very confused when he said this "What is strange?" Link smile turned into a frown "I feel like I felt this presence before." Zelda looked confused at this "Well I never felt this before." Link spoke "maybe it's because you have not been on my travels." Zelda giggled "But you only been away for a month, you can't of gone far." Link smiled at her giggle "Believe me Zelda, if you known where I went, you would realised that I am went far."

Zelda's face returned to its confusion "What do you mean?" Link spoke once more "I went into another world." Zelda looked shocked at this "Another world?" Link nodded and returned to look at snow storm "Your ocarina helped me through that month" he smiled back at her. Zelda's face turned into a graceful smile "I knew that the ocarina would help you. It was because I prayed that you would return back here, to Hyrule; and you did return." Link spoke "It's strange though, even though it felt like I have been away for a few months, I was there for only three days." He looked at the ocarina. The beautiful ocarina glowed mystically "And without this, I think I would not be here." Zelda hugged him affectionately "At least you are here" she reasoned. Link grinned "True."

Night time approached, and the storm was still really bad. Link got out on his balcony and he was covered with white snow. He looked around and heard something. It was very faint but he could just manage to here it. It sounded like bellowing of some kind. Link got inside and went through his closet. Inside he found a few boxes which he took out and placed on his bed. He reached for his pocket and took out a small key. He opened the box and there laid inside the box was a mask. But the mask was the face of a Deku. He picked it up and held it. He placed on his bed and he opened the next box. Inside was another mask, but the face of a Goron. He opened the last box and inside was a Zora Mask. He placed the three masks on his bed. "Looks like I may need to use these again" he stated to himself picking up the Zora Mask.

"Why is it snowing so hard?" "When is going to stop?" Question floated around the Castle about the weather outside; it was placing everyone on edge. The King was watching the weather, greatly troubled about the situation. Link appeared at his side and asked "You worried about the weather your majesty?" The King looked at Link "If I said I am happy, I would be lying. The weather is not getting any better" he said looking worried. Link spoke "I'm guessing you rarely have a vicious snow storm like this." The King smiled "No we have never had this type of weather before." "Don't worry your Majesty" Link said with a smile. The King spoke "To be honest, I am not really worrying."

The Council held a meeting, which Link was invited to. "If this freak snow storm continues" said Lord Dalera "We will not be able to get the food from outside the Castle." "Thank you Dalera" said the King. Link nervously spoke "If I may speak your majesty?" The King smiled at Link "Go on Link." Link's voice grew confident when he spoke "I think this is not a freak snow storm." The Lord nearest to him "Preposterous; how can you say that this not a natural storm." The rest of the council except the King muttered in agreement. Link looked at him "How can you say that if you never get any snow in October" The whole room fell silent. "Look, I have felt this presence, before." Lady Siera spoke up "What presence? I can not feel any presence." Link answered back "What I mean was I know exactly what is going to happen here; this place is going to be snowed under and going to suffer from it." The Council looked at one another worryingly. "How do you know this" asked Lord Yamma. Link closed his eyes "Because this is exactly what happened when I was in Termina."

"Termina!" said the whole Council. "There is no such place!" said Lady Tamara as the rest of the Council agreed with her. "Termina" said Link quietly "Is in another world." "You must be joking!" said Lord Vallas and he stood up "How can you say that you have been to another world?" Link smiled "Then how come I know the root of the problem of this storm?" Lord Vallas was taken-aback and he sat down and muttered something. "The root of the problem should be near the storm" said Link.

Suddenly a roar was sounded. It was so deafening, that the whole Council's table and chairs shook vigorously. "What was that?" shouted Lord Vallas. Link looked around slowly "The root of the problem."

The door was opened and a something charged through. Everyone in the castle went to the intrusion and saw a mechinal bull standing at the doorway. It was very tall with a very fiery temper and the face of a man. "LINK" it shouted "WHERE IS LINK!" Everyone back down from it as it shouted. Link stepped forward "I am Link!" The bull reared its head "YOU ARE THE HERO OF TIME? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Link looked at him "That is the twenty sixth time, someone mocked me" Link drew his sword "And you were the first one!" The bull charged at him, but Link dodged easily "DO YOU THINK THAT A LITTLE PUNY CHILD LIKE YOU CAN DEFEAT GOHT?" Goht reared and charged again, but Link got on top of him. "WHERE DID HE GO? WHERE DID THAT TINY SQUIRT GET TO?" Goht saw Link on top of him. It smiled evilly "SO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE SAFE UP THERE?" He threw his body around, trying to throw Link off Goht's back. Link held on. Zelda looked at Link "Please hold on Link" she whispered as her father held her back. When Goht stopped moving he looked around to see where Link had landed. But Link was no where to be found. "WHERE IS HE?" it shouted "HE MUST BE AROUND HERE!" But Link was on top of him. "You think you have won?" he said. He took out a Goron Mask and put it on.

Suddenly Link's body started to change. He was get taller and a lot broader. His muscles were getting bigger and stronger. He had transformed into Goron Link. His face was a Goron but he still had Link's personality. Goht looked on top of him again and saw Link. "YOU…" He readied to fire an electric bolt. But Link curled into a ball and jumped high into the air. The electric bolt missed him. Link span fast. He then transformed into a ball of spikes and he charged downwards, straight to the back of Goht. When he landed Goht screamed in pain, but he moved aside quickly. "THAT" shouted Goht "HURT!" as he charged again, this time for the kill. But Goron Link grabbed him by the horns, which stopped the charge completely. Goron Link lifted Goht with all of his strength, upwards. The crowd were amazed for how much strength Link had, even though he was a boy. Regardless he was a Goron. Goron Link threw him down with all his strength. The mechinal bull winced in pain and screamed. It fell to the floor. "YOU MAY OF DEFEATED ME." It said "BUT THIS TIME, OUR MASTER WILL WIN." Though it was mechinal, it felt like it was smiling "THIS WEATHER WILL NOT STOP, EVER." Goht faded away into nothingness. "What does it mean?" A murmur of voices erupted in the hall. Link watched the bull fade away into nothingness. He walked forward and bent down. The King walked forward to Link "You have faced such as a creature like that, before?" Link spoke "Yes, I have. I would never think that it will come here, not in Hyrule." Link picked up the remains of Goht. All the remains were just his head.

"You what Link?" The Council's meeting resumed with the crowd who watched Link battle in the background. "What do you mean that it has to be you?" said Lady Tamara "Why can't we have guards to help you?" Link looked at her and then at everyone, including the crowd. In the midst of the crowd was Zelda. She had a scared look on her face. She mouthed "Don't do it." Link looked around to the Council again. "Look, the monster Goht wanted me; I highly think that the others want me, and only me to fight them." What did Goht mean?" asked Lord Dalera. Link looked outside. The storm had subsided, but it was still snowing. "If Goht said was true. That means Hyrule will be stuck in snow forever." The air was silent; everyone was speechless when Link spoke "I have to defeat the source of this evil." All of the Council looked at him. "That concludes the meeting; if there is anything you want to say to Link before he leaves, arrange a meeting tomorrow" said Harlican "You are all dismissed."

Link had lain on his bed looking tired. "That fight took a lot of energy out of me, and being a Goron can be tiring" he said to Zelda, who sat on the foot of his bed. "But you were amazing Link; that Goht was beaten so easily" she said staring at him. Link placed his eyes on her "Still, it is not over yet Zel; there is still a few creatures I need to destroy." Zelda smiled at him "You called me Zel." Link looked at her "You don't like it?" Zelda rested her head on her arms "No, no; I like that name." Link smiled at her. Zelda looked at him with worry "You are going to defeat them aren't you?" Link looked at her again "I have to Zelda, otherwise, many innocent lives with be destroyed" He thought back to the Moon and how it nearly destroyed Termina. "Tatl" he said. Zelda moved closer to Link "But I am worried that I might lose you again." "You did not lose me last time" he said sitting up. Zelda thought back to when Ganon and Link thought "I nearly did." "Zelda, I promise that I will be careful." Zelda hugged him tightly "You better be" she said. Link placed his arms around her.

_Hoho_ _Hohoho. He may think that he will win. But he will not. The Majora had predicted this, and the Majora is never wrong. The Hero of Time will destroy all of my minions, but that will only strengthen the power of the Majora. Hee he Hee; just because I had healed him, that day, does not mean that I did it because I was nice. I was only doing that, because the Majora predicted so. My only miscalculation was that I heavily misjudged the Hero of Time, because he was in the Kid Form. He will never realise that the Majora will hold his worst nightmare he will ever have. This time, it will not be the Moon that will crash down to Hyrule. I will deal with that when the Hero of Time is destroyed. Then I will collide Termina with Hyrule, and then I will go to the next world, and destroy that one. Hoho Hohoho. In the end of my game, only I will be the winner and I will be the only being that exists. Then we can play forever in the darkness, me and the four kids. _

_Six Sages have been found and Six Medallions have been received. A message from Rauru telling him to go to the Temple of Time which Link very weird that someone is waiting for him there. Link returned to the Temple and saw Sheik behind him. He has been a help to Link by teaching him songs so that he could warp back to and from places. He spoke about the Legend of the Triforce. He smiled and revealing that the Triforce split when Ganondorf's hands touch the Triforce and he claim the Triforce of Power. "The Triforce of Courage is within you Link!" he said. Link looked shocked at that statement and he looked at his hand and saw a Triforce mark on him. He looked at him and he said "And the Triforce of Wisdom is in the Leader of the Sages. He raised his palm and the Triforce of Wisdom glistened and the light made Link close his eyes. _

_When the light dispersed, Link saw if Sheik was still there. But he wasn't. In his place was a woman who was smiling at Link "It is I Zelda." Link smiled and she returned the favour. She spoke of how she thought her plan would work that Link would pull out the sword. But she did not realise that the Master Sword put him to sleep for seven years. She smiled warmly at Link, but the ground started to tremor. Zelda was sealed in a glass tomb where she was drifted off. The only words that Ganondorf said were "If you want to save Zelda, come to my castle." Link looked at the ground and saw a light. The light transformed into arrows. "Ok Ganondorf lets end this." He picked up the Arrows of Piercing light and ran from the Temple._

Link woke up from a troublesome dream. He sat up all cold and shivery and saw that the window was left open. He got up and closed it and sat on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands. The dream was a voice; a strange cackling voice, which he thinks he remembers. Link knew that Goht did not come alone. He got up and went to the three masks on his table. "I hope I don't have to use the fourth mask."

He went downstairs, fully dressed and went for breakfast. A kind face smiled at him "Hello Link." Link smiled at this face "Hello Impa." Impa is Zelda's caretaker, a Sheikah, but she is incredibly wise. Though old, she has a bond with Link and Zelda which can make both of them open up to her. She was also famed for her remedies and potions which can heal, and play with the mind. "What troubles you, my young friend?" Link smiled "I don't know Impa." Impa finished her food and spoke "Something tells me that you don't think that everyone believes you." Link looked at her "How did you know that." Impa spoke a bit more seriously "Link, I know what you were talking about is true." Link looked curiously at her "What do you mean?" Impa smiled at him "Come to my house at noon with Zelda and I will show you something which will answer a few questions. At this Impa left the table, leaving Link looking curiously strange. A maid walked up to Link "What would you like to eat?" Link looked at the Maid "Scrambled Cucoo eggs" and she set off to the kitchens.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Foes

Link ran to the stables in a hurry, with Zelda next to him. "Prepare Foxgrass" said Zelda to one of the guards minding the horses "I am going with Link!" "But, your majesty…" protested the guard "You need to stay here." Zelda's eyes flashed towards the guard "That is an order!" and the soldier nodded and went for her horse.

Epona whined for Link when she saw him, which made her out of control. "Restrain her!" shouted one of the guards, but Link put his hand out to silent him. He walked forward "Be careful Master Link!" But Epona stopped when Link approached him and she calmed down. "There we are. How you feeling, girl?" Link stroked her face and mounted on her. The guard who was tending Epona looked surprised "That horse was one of the wildest horses in this stable, yet you handle her very easily." Link smiled "Epona will only behave if she knows who the person is; if the person is a complete stranger, she is go berserk; if it was me, she will be calm." The guard laughed "Fair enough." Epona looked gingerly around, but she walked forward. Link exited the stables and saw that Zelda and her horse Foxgrass were ready. "Ready to leave?" she asked, and Link nodded. "Let's go" said Link and their horses galloped to the Forest.

The King watched them as they galloped away from his window. "You will think those two will fail" said a voice behind him. "I will think those two will fail" he repeated. "You will banish Link from the castle" said the voice behind the King. "I will banish Link from the castle"" he repeated dully. The voice from the shadows snapped his fingers and the King fell asleep. "Step 1 is complete" said the voice in a chuckle. "What about step 2?" said another voice. He chuckled once more "Patience my friend, it is being fulfilled."

"Zelda I want you to promise me something" said Link as they got closer to the forest." "What Link?" she asked him. Link looked at her "When the monster comes out, I want you to hide, quickly," he looked at her "Remember, I don't want you to get injured." Zelda smiled "I know." They stopped just outside the forest. "Epona, I want you to wait here for me, I will be in the forest, but I will be right back." Epona placed her head on his stomach and Link stroked her affectionately. Zelda got off as well "You wait here too Foxgrass." Foxgrass nodded. Link and Zelda walked into the Forest.

Suddenly a scream pierced the tunnel. Link ran forward "Wait here!" he shouted back to Zelda. Zelda nodded and waited. A minute later "Come now" said a voice and she ran forward. She went to Link. "Zel, you go to that hut" he pointed to the nearest hut "Quickly!" She nodded and got inside, but she stood at the doorway. Link walked forward and heard another scream. A Koriki ran towards Link, but a huge swordsman stopped her. "WHERE IS HE?" it said to her "ANSWER ME!" The Koriki curled up in fright. The creature smiled "FINE" he raised his sword to stab her. But another sword clashed with his. The creature turned around and saw Link "YOU. WE MEET AGAIN." The Koriki scurried away. Link readied his battle pose "Odolwa" he said. Odolwa laughed "YOU GOT SOME NERVE CALLING ME THAT." Link smiled "Regardless that I beat you the last time we met." "YOU WERE LUCKY LAST TIME!" it shouted "AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE THAT YELLOW BLOB WITH YOU!" Link moved a bit "Her name is Tatl."

Odolwa went for Link, doing a vertical slash, but Link parried it. "YOU'RE OPEN" it sneered and he began to spin rapidly. This knocked Link backwards as Odolwa span towards him again. Link did not have time to recover and was hit again. "Link!" cried Zelda. Link recovered and parried the spin and threw a slash. But Odolwa jumped back and ran towards him and threw a number of slashes to him. Link's only choice was to use his shield. "WELL?" taunted Odolwa "FIGHT BACK!" Link rolled to the side, but Odolwa intercepted him. Link got up, but he faltered downwards. "I've got one choice "he said to himself as he looked upwards to his hut.

Odolwa swiped tried to swipe him again, but he missed. Link jumped on Saria's house then he jumped into his house. Zelda was watching "Where is he going?" Saria appeared behind her "He is looking for something he left behind here." Zelda looked reassured when Saria said 'Something.' Link reappeared with a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back. His sword was in his sheathe. "A bow?" Zelda asked Saria. Saria nodded "If you cannot hit the foe your foe with your sword, switch to long distance."

Link pulled back his bow and aimed at the chest of Odolwa. He fired, but Odolwa used his shield to defend himself. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" it taunted him. Link aimed again, this time at his right arm. He fired and he scored a hit. The giant dropped his sword when the arrow hit his hand. Link jumped down and ran to Odolwa, knowing that he had seconds to react. Odolwa saw him coming and jumped into the air. But Link was ready for him. He fired an arrow at Odolwa's feet and it fell in pain. Link was about to slash his chest. "Link!" said a voice. Link looked around in surprise and saw on the belt of Odolwa was a bottle. Inside the bottle was a tiny yellow fairy. "Tatl!" he shouted as he reached out to grab the bottle. But Odolwa pushed him away and he jumped away from Link. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING THIS TINY BLOB." Tatl looked offended from this remark "Hey, who are you calling tiny, you big idiot, why if I was out of this bottle, I would do something to you!" Odolwa sneered "Well it's a good thing you're inside, I'm so scared of you" It sarcastically commented. Link fired another arrow, but Odolwa, but he used his shield, once more. "I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU, HERO OF TIME!" Odolwa charged towards him, but Link fired an arrow for his head. It hit and Odolwa back down and fell to the floor. "AGAIN" it said "A LUCKY SHOT." Link smiled and spoke quietly "It was not a lucky shot, I won fair and square." Odolwa sneered again "BUT JUST BECAUSE I LOSE, DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE WON." It faded into nothingness, like Goht did. Link sheathed his bow and pick up the remains of Odolwa.

"Hello?" said Tatl knocking on the bottle "Can you get me out of this Link?" Link grinned, picked up the bottle and popped it open. "Whew" said the yellow fairy as she flew out the bottle "I thought I will never get out of it." Link smiled at her "It's good to see you Tatl." Tatl smiled and rested on his shoulder. "Link!" shouted Zelda as she ran to him. "Hey Zelda; that is two of those creatures destroyed" Link smiled to her. Zelda nodded and smiled back "Who's this?" she gestured to Tatl. "Zelda, Tatl, Tatl this is Zelda." Tatl smiled "So you are the famous Princess Zelda, Link was always talking about." Zelda giggled "Really Link?" Link turned a shade of red "Yeah, he could never stop talking about you" said Tatl. "Tatl was my partner when I was in Termina" he whispered to Zelda and she nodded again. "That's a thought" said Link as he turned to Tatl "How did you get here?" Tatl looked at him "Well you see, a few days after the carnival, I, Tael and the Skull Kid went off to the forest, where you set off. All I remember was that we heard a jungle cry and a sword swiped me down. Then I remember I was in a bottle, trapped by Odolwa." Link nodded "What happened to Tael and the Skull Kid?" Tatl shrugged "I don't know" she looked at the ground sadly. Zelda spoke "Skull Kid? You mean from the book?" she asked. Link nodded again and Tatl nodded sadly looking on down on the floor.

"Link!" said Saria walking up to him "You have my thanks, my friend; once more." Link smiled "Hey, I will always protect this village, no matter what." Saria smiled "Nice to meet you Tatl." Tatl smiled sweetly. Saria whistled sharply. A bird flew on her shoulder in respond to her call. "I wanted to give you something ever you saved from the Forest Temple, so I am giving you a carrier bird" she said. Link looked at the bird; it was brown, with a white streak on its chest. "A carrier bird?" Zelda asked. "You mean he is going to contact you by messages?" Saria nodded and gave the bird to Link. Link smiled at the bird "What do I do with it when I don't need it?" Saria spoke "Let it go, and when you need it, whistle for him." Tatl spoke up "You need to give him a name Link." Link thought about it "Swift" and the bird responded to it. Zelda smiled "That's a good name for him." "I agree" said Tatl flying onto Swift's back. "So I can use Swift when I need to send a message to anyone." Saria nodded.

"Come back soon Link" "We will miss you" shouted the Koriki as Link, Zelda and Tatl left. "So, where to?" said Tatl as they got to the end of the tunnel; to the bridge. "To Hyrule Castle" said Zelda as they crossed the bridge. Link was still holding Swift spoke to him "Swift, stay with us until I tell you to go." The bird responded and took flight, but stayed close to the group. The got through the tunnel and was greet by Epona and Foxgrass. "Hello Epona" said Tatl and Epona neighed to Tatl happily. Link and Zelda mounted their horses and set off to Hyrule Castle.

Link and Zelda both arrived, but were stopped by soldiers. "Why are you stopping us?" asked Zelda "Let us through!" One of the soldiers walked forward "Princess Zelda is allowed through, but Link, I am afraid you can't pass though." Zelda spoke "And why not?" The soldier spoke up "I am afraid to tell you that Link is been branded a Traitor of Hyrule." Link flared up "Why? What have I done wrong?" The soldier looked down "The King, just out of the blue stated that you are banished from Hyrule Castle and you are a traitor as well." Zelda walked up to the guard "He has not done anything wrong," she looked back at Link "So why does my father say that he is a traitor?" The soldier shrugged "King's orders. If you do not go now Link, we will have to kill you." They readied their swords. Link did not comply. The soldier ran towards him, but Link got on Epona "Tatl, you stay with Zelda, Swift, with me!" Epona galloped away from the castle, with Swift right behind him.

The soldiers stopped and sheathed their swords. Tatl flew towards the guard, looking very outraged "Why did you do that? Link has done anything wrong!" The soldier looked at Tatl "This fairy yours Your Majesty?" Zelda walked forward "Yes she is mine." The soldiers let the two girls through along with Foxgrass. "Ohhh why does this always happen to Link" shouted Tatl in frustration when they went through the Castle Town. Zelda nodded sadly, she got off Foxgrass and led her along "I know, but that is Link for you; he is always the one in trouble." Tatl sat on Zelda's shoulder "I guess so," she whispered. Zelda smiled sweetly to Tatl "Look, we won't lose contact with Link, regardless what happened." It took a few seconds for Tatl to realise what Zelda was talking about "Oh yes, Swift!"

"Who's Swift?" asked a voice behind the two girls. Zelda looked around and saw her father was looking at her. "No-one" she said quickly. The King realised it was a lie "I see" he stated nodding. "Father, why did you banish Link?" she asked. Her father looked at her "Because he is a traitor" he was about to leave when Tatl piped up "In what sense?" The King turned to both of them "He comes from the Forest, so he is branded a traitor." "You know well that Link is a Hyliean!" Zelda shouted at her father as he walked away. He looked at her dangerously "Anymore of that, young lady and I will throw you in the dungeons" he walked away looking bitterly angry. Zelda eyes filled with tears, she ran inside the castle crying. Tatl fell off Zelda when she started running into the castle. "Zelda! Wait for me!" She flew inside the castle. She looked around in surprise "Oh what a bother! This is that the castle is too big for me." She flew around and saw a glimpse of Zelda's clothes and she flew towards them. "I miss Termina" she said sadly.

Link looked at the campfire he had just made. Night was approaching, and the Stachilds were popping up from the ground, looking for a brain to have. But Link knew Stachilds hated fires, since it gives off too much light. He sighed and replayed the events which had just happened, in his mind. He opened his eyes. Epona walked near him and laid down next to him. Link stroked her, and she responded cutely. "Thanks Epona" he said as Epona closed her eyes. Swift flew down onto Link's shoulder. "That's right!" he exclaimed "I need to write to Zelda." Link took a feather pen which Zelda gave him, and he took a piece of parchment and began to write.

After he wrote the letter, Link placed his pen down and reviewed it. He got out a circular tube and rolled the letter inside. He placed it on Swift's back and he looked at him "Give it to Zelda when it's only she and Tatl in the room." Swift nodded, spreaded his wings and took off. Link watched Swift fly on into the distance. He settled down onto the path. He closed his eyes.

Closer and closer the chosen day is coming. Then history will repeat itself again. The Hero will not win this, alone. Everything is falling together, and then we will win this battle. We will then scurry again into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning the Past

Zelda went into her room, very upset from his father's behaviour. She ran to her bed, her eyes flooded with fresh tears. "Why…" she managed to say to herself "Why does it have to happen to Link?" Tatl flew in. She saw that Zelda was very upset. Tatl flew slowly to her "This reminds me of Anju and Kafei" she said softly to herself. She flew next to Zelda "Zelda, have hope; he will come back, you know what Link is like." Zelda looked at her, her eyes shining with tears "Tatl… why does this happen to him of all the people? I really want him to be here." Tatl looked sadly at her and looked to the window "It's Swift!" Zelda looked upwards and ran to Link's bird. "Why would he send a letter when the sun is setting? He knows that is it very dangerous at night" she said to Tatl. "He must have sent it to say what he is doing. Zelda took the tube off Swift, rolled the letter out.

_Dear Zelda_

_I will be with the Gerudoes till I come back to Hyrule. I will be fine for the quest for the Remains. You make sure you keep yourself safe and sound, and keep your eyes and ears open. _

_I don't like the looks of this. I had this feeling ever since the Happy Mask Salesman arrived. Keep me informed in what's going on. _

_Be safe Zel,_

_Link xxx_

Zelda read the letter again. She sighed but wore a sad look on her face, clearly disappointed that Link is so far away. "The Remains?" said Tatl looking at the letter, "Does he mean the Mask Remains?" Zelda nodded "He has got two of the Remains" She shed another tear "I miss you Link." Tatl flew towards Zelda, to comfort her "He will be back Zelda." Zelda nodded but she still wept, Tatl sat on her shoulder.

Link woke up with a start, noticing that Epona was raring to go. Sunlight had not even broken yet, though Link could see his surroundings quite easily. He got up, stifled a yawn, and got on Epona. "Ok girl" he spoke to Epona quietly "We are going to go to the Gerudo Valley" Epona grunted quietly and slowly started walking. They were in the middle of Hyrule, near the Lon Lon Ranch, which meant it would take them a day to reach the Gerudo Valley. Link laid back on Epona and looked into the sky.

The sky was getting lighter and lighter every minute, which meant the Stachilds were retreating back into the ground. In the distance, a cock from the Ranch crowed. Link sighed to himself. "At Hyrule, I would not wake up this early" he thought to himself "Thought I am used to it from Koriki Forest." Epona's walk was slowly turning into a trot. Link looked ahead and behind him. Nothing. "When Ganondorf was around, the road was a bit more interesting" he chuckled to himself.

Half a day marched on slowly, as did the sun blazing in the sky. Link got off Epona and guided her to a shady tree, to cool them from the heat. Link sat down under the tree "No wonder it so hot out here" he said getting out a flask of water "It is always warm around a desert." A nearby river was running near the tree. Link got up and walked to the river, as did Epona to drink from it. Link filled the flask and screwed it up for a later use in the desert. Link noticed a figure in the water. He rubbed his eyes in astonishment. He saw a young face with Blue hair. Link blinked and the face disappeared. Link stared at his reflection sadly. Link washed his face and got on Epona.

The cock crowed a second time. "Link!" said a frightened princess, as she woke up from her dream. Zelda looked around, feeling very cold. She got up and picked up the tube which held the letter. She placed her own letter inside it and walked over to a sleeping Swift. When she gently shook Swift, he got up. "Can you deliver this to Link, Swift?" she asked the bird. Swift nodded, accepting the tube on his back. He spreaded and flew through an open window, into the rising sun. "Link's right" she said to herself "There is something going on here." Tatl who was sleeping on the desk of Zelda's, woke up suddenly. "Tael!" she said looking around "Where are you?" Zelda walked to Tatl "What some matter Tatl?" Tatl looked down sadly "I just…" she stopped speaking. Zelda picked Tatl up "You miss someone?" Tatl nodded "My brother." Zelda looked sadly at her "We both miss someone" she shed a tear, but wiped it away quickly. "We need to do what we promised to Link" Zelda said to Tatl "We need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Tatl nodded wiping away her tears "Yes." Zelda went over to the letter which Link gave him "But who is the Happy Mask Salesman?" Tatl got up and flew over to the letter. "Well he is…"

"Come on Epona" Link encouraged. Epona got faster when hearing her master's encouragement. Link noticed that the land was get browner with every minute they gallop on. "I think we are in Gerudo Valley" he said to Epona. The route was getting steeper as they got closer to their destination. Their surroundings were all rocks, or cliffs, too sheer to climb, but a spectacle to see.

Epona slowed down a bit, when the road was getting narrow. Link pulled the reins, and stopped her entirely. They were right near a cliff, which right at the bottom was a flowing river. Link got off Epona and guided her to a bridge, which looked very stable to cross. "Halt!" said a voice when Link and Epona were about to cross. On the left and right of Link were Gerudo guards. All Gerudo were female, wearing all purple desert clothes. "What's your purpose here?" said one of the guards. Link smiled to them and held up a piece of paper. "I am Link of Hyrule." The Gerudo looked at the paper and smiled "Welcome back Link." Link nodded and took Epona's reins and crossed the bridge.

"Tatl, we have to do something" said Zelda. It was midday, the clouds were scattered around the castle, and the snow was still glistening white. There was no snowfall last night, but the snow had not melted. Tatl nodded "If the Termina monsters are around here; that is bad news." Zelda nodded "The Happy Mask Salesman sounds like bad news though, but we can not prosecute without any proof." Tatl smiled sweetly "You really nice Link, don't you?" A shade of red appeared on Zelda's face when she heard the name Link. "Yeah," she finally said managing to get the words in her mouth "As a friend." Tatl looked at Zelda closely "Come on, you can tell me, I can keep a secret." Zelda's gaze broke off and she walked away, to show her embarrassment "I don't know what you mean" she lied. Tatl flew on Zelda's shoulder "If you like him as a friend, why are you blushing?" she said mischievously. Zelda swatted her off gently, but Tatl held her ground "I know you like Link more than a friend" said Tatl. Zelda looked her at her and walked out of the room, not saying a word to her.

Link walked into the Gerudo Fortress. Nothing had changed since he left a few months ago. Everything was normal looking, though it was still a maze. "Kid!" said a voice in front of him. It was Nabooru, leader of the Gerudos ever since Ganondorf was killed. Link helped her in the Spirit Temple when Ganondorf was around, and he saved her, when Ganondorf was in rein. Nabooru walked up to him "It's been a while." Link nodded "It has, though things have changed though." Link, Nabooru and Epona, walked to a stable, where all of the Gerudos kept their horses and cattle. When Link placed Epona in one of the stables, Nabooru stood to him. "What do you mean changed?" she asked. Link looked at her "I have been branded a traitor in Hyrule." Nabooru looked alarmed at this claim "On what charge?" Link shook his head "No idea," Link went inside one of the houses. Nabooru followed "Kid, if you are traitor…" Link spoke up "There is no proof I am a traitor, though me and Zelda think that I am not." Nabooru nodded "I believe you are not a traitor." Link smiled "Thanks."

But the conversation was cut short. A loud boom filled their ears. Link looked around in surprise "What was that?" Nabooru looked as equally surprised "It sounded like it came from the Valley" she said getting into the stables. She grabbed the reins of one of the horses "I need to check it out; you wait here kid!" She got on her horse and galloped to the Valley. Link smiled "You are not going alone Nabooru" Epona walked near him, urging him on her. Link obliged and Epona galloped to the Valley.

Link noticed that the whole Gerudo clan were at the edge of the cliff looking downwards. Link got off Epona and went to Nabooru "What happened?" Nabooru looked at him "Big trouble kid; the bridge has been destroyed." Link ran to the edge and saw that bridge's remains. He looked down and saw the other remains down stream. "What could destroy the bridge?" she asked him looking at Link. Link looked closely at the river. The river normally looked clean and pure; there was always wildlife down at the river. But now the river looked murky and dark, like it had not been clean for days. "Did you see anyone pollute the river?" Nabooru asked a watching guard. "No ma'am; the river has been looking like that for a few days, though" she replied. Link was still looking downwards, but otherwise listening to the conversation.

"Did you see anything down there?" he asked the guard, still looking at the river, as if he was looking for something. "What do you mean, outsider?" she replied. Nabooru looked at her angrily "Answer the damn question!" "W-well" she stuttered "There have been reports of a large moving thing, moving upstream…" One of the guards spoke up "Upstream? Nothing can go upstream, from Lake Hyliea." Nabooru looked at the interrupting guard. Link spoke "Nothing can go upstream?" he asked Nabooru. She shook her head "The force of the river is too powerful, for even the strongest fish in Hyrule to scale." Link got up and nodded "Let's get back to the Gerudo Fortress; there is something I need to say to you." Nabooru nodded and spoke loudly "Gerudos! Keep an eye out of the mysterious thing." The Gerudos saluted and half of them stay behind, while half of them went back to the Fortress.

Link sat down. They were both in the meeting room where most of the Gerudo's Council meetings took place. "What do you need to say?" Nabooru said standing up, but looking at Link "Do you know what it might be?" Link nodded, he went through his bag, and took out Odolwa's Remains "One of these" he said, showing it to her. Nabooru gasped. "I have seen those before!" Link looked at her "What do you mean?" Nabooru ran to a bookcase, and took a book from it and gave it to Link. Link read the title "Majora." "Majora; I know what this is." Nabooru nodded. Link opened the book and read the first paragraph.

_A deep evil lies in this world_

_An evil which can destroy worlds_

_Piercing eyes which can pierce your heart_

_Forbidden, though it sleeps_

_If woken it will grant your heart's desire_

_Though its tribe sealed it away, it still sleeps_

_No-one knows the true nature of this mask_

_Four demons like gods worship this monster_

_Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg and Twinmold_

_Destroying them will…_

Link noticed that there was only one page, and the rest of it, and half a page had been torn as well. "Looks like someone were here before I was" he said to Nabooru. She nodded "This book has been like this for a while." Link looked at the cover. It had shown the mask of the Majora and the four demons on the edge, in their mask form. "Ganondorf found this book" said Nabooru looking at the cover. Link looked up in surprise "Did he?" "Yeah, he found it stashed away in the depth of the Valley. I think after he read this, he went to Hyrule." Link nodded slowly "To ask the King for an alliance." "Yes, he wanted the Triforce to wish the mask would be his." Link smiled softly "Good thing I stopped him." Nabooru smiled as well.

Suddenly the door barged open. Link launched off his chair; at the door was a guard. "What have I told you, not to barge open the door open?" said Nabooru at the guard. The guard looked frightened at this "S-sorry ma-am; I am here to tell you that a carrier bird had arrived near the Fortress. Link piped up "That might be mine." Link ran out of the room, along with the guard and Nabooru.

At the centre of the Fortress, Link saw Swift, looking for him. "Swift!" said Link; Swift saw Link, and flew on his shoulder. Nabooru and the guard ran next to him "That bird must obviously be yours" said Nabooru smiling. Link took off the letter from Swift, and Swift flew on his shoulder "This is Swift" said Link. Nabooru smiled again "Who is the letter from?" she asked looked at the letter. "Zelda" he replied, opening the letter, and he read it silently.

_Link_

_I agree that something is wrong with Hyrule; the whole Kingdom is a catastrophe. The Happy mask Salesman is strangely around my father, nearing everywhere he went. I agree that something is weird with the Salesman. But he says that he is here because he is selling masks to people._

_His masks seem to be very weird though. He said that they are all special masks. I got one from his and posted it in the letter. Impa is still looking at the Deku mask you gave her though. _

_Please promise me that you will not do anything rash. I don't want you to get hurt, or be killed._

_Zelda xxx_

Link looked inside the letter again and took out the mask which Zelda gave him. "What is that?" asked Nabooru looking at the mask. The mask did not look like a mask, more like a hood, with rabbit ears and eyes. "The Bunny Hood" he said looking at the mask "It is said that this mask can double your speed." Nabooru nodded looking at the tiny hood "Seems like it can only fit you, kid" she said. Link smiled ruefully, looking at the mask.


	5. Chapter 5: Gyorg's Feast

Link looked at the Bunny Hood. He was in a room which the Gerudos provided for him. "The Bunny Hood was my best mask, in Termina" he said to Swift who was next to him. Swift rustled his feathers and settled down to sleep. Link stroked Swift's head and turned back to the letter. "How did I know that Zelda loves me?" he said to himself. He loved her as well, as a friend. He smiled to himself; Zelda can get upset easily over most things. Link settled down to sleep.

_Link nodded to the Skull Kid, Tael and Tatl and galloped away with Epona. "Link!" said Tatl, but Link did not stop, nor hear what Tatl said next. Link did not go into the forest, but he went to the Western Clock Town; to the Stock Pot Inn. He went inside. "It's Link" said a female voice inside. Link smiled at the lady who walked to him "Hello Anju." Anju smiled sweetly "Thanks to you, everything is complete to me." A blue hair man stood next to her "I agree, you helped us reunite from this time." Link blushed "I made Anju a promise, and I kept it." Anju and Kafei smiled to him, "I want you to stay with us, Link" said Kafei. Link looked up at her "I am sorry Anju, but I have to go, I am looking for a friend." Kafei and Anju looked sadly at him. "I am looking for my last fairy companion." "What is the fairy called?" Anju asked. _

_"Navi" replied Link. Kafei spoke "Navi. Is she a white fairy?" Link nodded "You saw her?" he said hopefully. Kafei nodded "A white fairy came to Termina, before I transformed back into a kid. She said she had come from Hyrule, and said her life was complete." "What did she mean?" asked Link, looking for an answer. Kafei spoke and sat down on a nearby chair "I have no idea. She said she had an adventure with a Hyliean who saved Hyrule." Link walked next to him and sat on the opposite chair "That was me; Navi must have spoken about me." Kafei nodded "She said that she wanted to come back to Termina, her home town." Link's eyes widened "She is from Termina?" Anju sat on a chair facing Link "I knew I heard the name Navi before, she is related to Tatl and Tael." Link nearly fell of his chair "Related?" Anju and Kafei nodded._

Zelda looked at the mask she bought from the Mask Salesman. Though she bought the Bunny Hood, she stole a second mask from the Salesman. The mask was purple, and it was shaped oddly. Tatl flew into her room "Did you get any masks?" Zelda nodded "A type of hood and this one" she said showing the purple mask to Tatl. Tatl flew close and looked at the mask "That is the Stone Mask." "Stone Mask?" asked Zelda looking at her. Tatl nodded "This mask allows you not to be seen by anyone. It is a good mask, for sneaking around places; Link used it for infiltration." Zelda looked back at the mask "So this mask can be used, so that you can not be seen." Tatl nodded and thought of something "Hey! We can use it to find out what is going on with the Salesman and your dad." Zelda smiled "I was thinking the same thing!" Tatl smiled back and flew on Zelda's shoulder "Then we can tell Link what is going on, then he can help us."

Zelda looked at her "I had a better idea." Tatl looked confused "What do you mean Zelda?" Zelda remained silent "First, we need to find out what is going on with this Mask Salesman." Tatl nodded "Did by any chance the hood look like a rabbit?" Zelda nodded "I sent it to Link so he can have one of the masks; just in case." Tatl smiled "You gave him the Bunny Hood; a mask which can make the user have double the speed." Zelda shrugged "I did not know what it could do; anyway, it will be good for fleeing from enemies." "Or use it to have it to have the advantage over a monster" finished Tatl smiling. Zelda smiled right back at her "Anyway, the night is drawing in" she said looking at the sky. The snow glistened for a few seconds, but when the sun dropped, the snow stopped glistening. "We need to get some rest for tomorrow" said Tatl flying over to a table where a mini bed was. "Yeah," said Zelda, as she got into her bed.

Link woke up. Though it was dark, Link could tell that it was early morning. He got up, got dressed into his blue tunic, and walked slowly out of the room. He got out, where the Fortress was very quiet. The Wastelands in the east, where not visible regardless how very close they seemed, though the way over to the Wastelands was gated up. "Must be a sandstorm" he said to himself as he walked slowly from the Fortress, to the stables, where all the sleeping horses were. He walked inside and woke up Epona. She managed to wake up but she looked very grumpy from this wake-up call. "Epona, we need to get to the Valley, quick as we can, but as quiet as well." He got on Epona, urged her forward, and they got out of the stables.

"Where do you think you are going?" said a voice outside the stables. It was Nabooru. "Nabooru, this is a creature which could kill your people; that is why I need to do it alone." "I know" she said as she went into the stables, untying her horse "That is why I am coming with you." Link looked at her with disbelief "But, what about the Gerudos?" Nabooru smiled "Look, we are not going out of the Valley, so I will not be far away from the Fortress. Though I am leader, I like some freedom every once in a while, kid." Link still looked at her with disbelief but he raised no more objections.

They both arrived at the edge of the Valley. It was still dark, though there was light on the edges of the hills. Nabooru walked to the nearest guard who was keeping watch "Any sign?" she asked her. The guard shook her head "I have been doing the night shift; so far" she looked down at the river "Nothing." Link looked downwards "I suspect he is coming for breakfast soon though." "Who?" asked Nabooru looking down. "Gyorg; the water demon" he answered. "Well, at least one of them is down there" she said looking back at the guard "Go get some rest; you look tired." "Yes ma'am; at once ma'am!" she replied to Nabooru, walking off to the tent. Link looked back at Nabooru "Are you sure in doing this?" Nabooru laughed "Of course kid;" she replied "If this is like the Spirit Temple, this will be easy." Link laughed "Was that before or after you got captured by the witches?" he asked. Nabooru looked at him mischievously at resumed looking downwards.

Morning broke a short while afterwards. The darkness was fading quickly, to be replaced by a bright light. Link looked upwards to the sun "Is it me, or is their clouds gathering around here?" Nabooru looked upwards and noticed the same thing as Link. Though the sun was rising, there were clouds forming all around the area of the Valley and the Fortress. "Why is there rain gathering; we never get rain around here" said Nabooru still looking upwards. Link's was ready. He looked downwards and saw that the river was getting murkier. A sound crash sounded the Valley. Link and Nabooru remained their ground, Nabooru looked down.

A giant looking object was swimming upwards, swimming against the strong current. "What in Din's name?" she replied looking at the object. The object jumped and swung its head on the Valley, trying to topple something into the river. "It's trying to make us fall into the river; fall back" ordered Link to Nabooru and the Gerudos. The Gerudos retreated from the tent, but Nabooru stayed behind. "Go!" he said to her. But the object hit the Valley again; Nabooru lost her footing and fell off the Valley. "Nabooru!" shouted Link as she fell into the river, going downstream. "Epona, can you jump to the other side!" he said to Epona. Epona pulled back and began to run and jump across the broken bridge. She jumped and made it to the other side. "Meet me at Lake Hylia!" Link shouted to Epona; Epona nodded and galloped away. One of the Gerudos spoke "But how are you going to get to the Lake?" she asked. Link pulled out the Zora mask "With this" he put the mask on his face.

His body began to get taller, his hands turning into weapons. His face became more slender and more fish-like. He transformed into the Zora Link.

"Wow!" shouted the Gerudos "That is very cool" said the first Gerudo. Zora Link smiled "See you later!" Zora Link jumped from the cliff. The other Gerudos ran to see where he was going. Zora Link dived into the water, and swam down with the current. The monster was not there, so Link was lucky, for once. Link swam downwards, towards Lake Hylia.

Zora Link arrived at the Lake; he jumped out of the water onto dry land. He looked around. Lake Hylia was always a beautiful place for anyone to go to; because it is a very beautiful lake. It is also a good love spot for couples. But the Lake has been plunged into darkness; the sky was raining heavily, the Lake was very murky; not at all beautiful. Zora Link walked to the Laboratory and saw that the bridges to the tree, in the centre of the Lake, have been destroyed. Zora Link looked around the Lake for Nabooru; but there was no sign of her. He walked around looking for any movement. But there was no movement, regardless the waters is murky. Link sighed and jumped into the Lake to get to the island where the tree was.

"Ready?" asked Tatl to Zelda. They were about to enter the room were the Mask Salesman and the King were, with the aid of the Stone Mask. "Tatl, you better hide in my clothes; they might find it suspicious that you are flying around aimlessly" said Zelda quietly to Tatl. She nodded and hid in her clothes. Zelda placed the mask on. She crept in the room.

"Well my King, everyone is happy that my masks are selling" said the Salesman to the King. The King nodded and turned to the Council "We need to kill the Hero of Time" he said to the Council "He is the reason, why everywhere is like this." The Council looked confused "You Majesty" piped up Lord Dalera "Not meaning to be rude, but Master Link has not been doing anything, but destroying the creatures which made this…" "You will be silent Dalera!" the King shouted at Dalera "The Hero of Time is the problem!" "But" said Lady Tamara quietly "He is the Hero of Time." The King looked at her "That is true." The Mask Salesman clenched his hand, and the King resumed speaking "He is a traitor to Hyrule though!" The Council was taken aback from this "I will tell you the plan of action in a few days, you are all dismissed" he said finally.

After the Council left, only the King and the Salesman stayed behind (Zelda and Tatl were there, still invisible.) The Mask Salesman walked forward "You have done well my servant" he said gleefully "Time is drawing close, when he is going to die." The King nodded silently. "Then he can vanish from this world; forever" the Salesman said laughing hysterically. The King and the Mask Salesman walked slowly out of the room.

Zelda crept out of the room and back into her bedroom. She let Tatl go "Did you hear everything?" Zelda asked her. Tatl nodded "I knew that Salesman was very creepy right from the very start." Zelda ignored what Tatl said "We need to tell Link" Zelda said taking out her quill and parchment and began to write. Tatl flew over to Zelda "But Swift is not here." Zelda went to the window and gave out a long strong whistle. In the distance Swift flew to the castle "Saria said that Swift will come if we whistle for him" Zelda reminded Tatl. Tatl nodded and Swift flew through the window "Link has not sent anything" said Tatl looking on the back of Swift. Zelda stopped writing "Swift, send this to Link, post-haste." Swift nodded, Zelda placed the letter in his beak. Tatl looked at Zelda "Is it alright if I go with Swift?" she asked Zelda. Zelda nodded silently and Tatl grabbed on Swift's back. "We will be back as fast as we can" said Tatl as Swift flew out of the window. Zelda watched as they went "I hope Link is alright."

Link arrived at the island with the tree in the middle. He walked to the stone circle where a large medallion was incrusted on it. He looked around, but the water was too murky. "L-link" said a voice. Link look around and saw Nabooru on the floor, hurt but alive. "Are you alright Nabooru?" asked Link running up to her. She looked at him "Link… Be Careful" she fell down, unconscious.

Link looked behind his and saw something jump out of the water. It was a huge fish like creature. It had a purple hide and green eyes. It looked at Link and dived back into the water. Link got up "Ok Gyorg, lets play." He looked closely into the waters and saw something big moving around. He got out his bow and readied it. The fish lunged at Zora Link but he fired an arrow into Gyorg's head. The fish fell to the floor, stunned to move. Link dived into the water and charged straight at the fish. He held up his shield and activated his electric barrier. He hit Gyorg straight in the chest. Gyorg moved out of the way when he got hit; he moved into the murky waters. Zora Link jumped out of the water, waiting for Gyorg to strike again.

Over the Hyrule Field, Swift was flying to Link, with Tatl grabbing on for her dear life. "Slow down Swift, I think I am going to drop off!" she complained to Swift. But Swift did not hear, nor listened to Tatl; his job was to give this mail to Link; that was his order, by Zelda. Tatl regained her ground and got up and held on "I think we are nearly there" she said looking around "I think." A gust of wind blew up. "Ahhhh!" said Tatl as the wind forcefully pushed her off Swift, into the unknown.

Link looked around. He noticed something bright in the air; it was Tatl falling. He caught her "Tatl! Wake up Tatl!" He said looking at the fairy to see if she is alright. But she was unconscious. Link looked down and placed her inside his jacket pocket. "Why does this have to happen?" he said in a rage "Even to my partners?" He looked around and saw Gyorg leaping out to eat him. Link activated the electric shield in time, but he got swallowed in the process. Suddenly Gyorg began to evaporate on the spot; defeated, along with Link with it.

_"Hohoho hoho; It seems my plan has gone better than I anticipated. With the Hero out of my way, the Princess will try and destroy the last of the Four. Then the Majora will seek its wrath here, and then I will destroy Termina when I visit again." Swift looked around for Link. The Mask Salesman snapped his fingers, and Odolwa's and Gyorg's mask, floated towards him. "Soon, my pretties, we will have the ultimate playtime you will every see" he giggled to the masks._


	6. Chapter 6: Into Termina

_Floating downwards like he felt like he was going down a huge, bottomless hole. Link had his eyes closed because his last attack took a lot out of him. He changed back into his original form, still not waking up. The Zora Mask, he was wearing flew right in front of him. The Goron Mask and the Deku Mask flew in front of him as well. They floated there doing nothing. But then the three masks shone brightly. Out came a Deku Kid, Darunia the Third and Mikau, the guitarist. The dark world around Link began to twirl and whirl all around him. _

Swift looked around a third time for his master. But with no sign of him, he flew back to Hyrule Castle. Nabooru got up and looked around. The Lake was normal once more, as it usually was. She looked around "Where are you Link?" She looked at the stone circle, and saw Link's hat. She slowly walked up to the hat and picked it up. "Link. You sacrificed your life so that you could save this world from disaster" she said to the hat of Link's. She began to cry, but she fought to hold back the tears. She swam back to the other side of the lake. At the other side of the lake, she saw a red mare. It was Epona; Link's horse. Epona ran up to her and looked around for Link as well. "Epona, we need to get back to the castle" she said to the mare. Epona nodded silently, allowed her on her back, and both of them galloped off to Hyrule.

Link woke up. He got up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a bed. But the bed looked very familiar. He looked around again. A person was next to him. The person was a girl. She had auburn hair, which fell to her shoulders. She had sparkly blue eyes, which brighten the whole room anyway she looked. She smiled at him "I am glad you are safe Link." Link gasped at her "Anju!" The girl smiled very sweetly "It's been a while Link." Link looked around again at the bedroom he was in. "Where am I?" he said curiously. Someone entered the room. This person had blue hair, with a few brown streaks. He had purple-blue clothing, which hung loosely around his body. He had a smile which made everyone in the room smile for no particular reason. Anju stood up and walked to the man, who drew her into a hug. "Kafei!" said Link, getting up, but he winced back down onto his bed.

Link looked at where he winced. A great deep gash was on his chest which was red and huge. Link stared at the gash and touched it gently. He winced once again. The man walked up to him and looked at the gash. "Still looks bad Link" he picked up a bottle and poured liquid on his hands. "Brace yourself," warned Kafei and rubbed the liquid on the gash. "Nayru!" whispered Link; he closed his eyes in pain. Anju walked forward "Don't worry Link; Kafei knows what he is doing." Link opened his eyes when Kafei stopped rubbing. "What in Din's name has happened to my chest?" said Link looking at his chest once more in shock. Kafei and Anju's faces looked worried "I am clueless as much as you" Kafei said softly "Not even the best doctor in Termina, will know what this is." Link glanced upwards "Am I in the Stock Pot Inn?" Anju nodded silently. "I advise that you stay here till you recover" he said grimly. Link looked up "How long?" Kafei looked at his face "Three weeks, if that." Link tried to get up but Kafei gently pushed him down on the bed "You must stay Link; you are in no shape in moving yet." Link looked down, very disappointed "I miss Zelda" he said quietly. Anju sat on his bed "Don't worry, you will be fine here, it's been quiet ever since the moon has been normal." Link looked up to Anju "But you know that I am not from around here; I come from Hyrule" he looked at both their faces. "We know that Link" said Kafei smiling "But at the moment, you are injured; we cannot make this injury heal any faster." Link laid down in his bed.

Nabooru arrived at the entrance of the castle. "Epona, wait here for me" she said getting of the mare. She looked at the walls. She jumped on crooked ledge and scaled the wall. She got near the top and she stopped suddenly. "You know Luke…" said a voice above her "The King said that Link was a threat to Hyrule, and they needed to kill him." "I know what you mean Kadas" another voice replied "The King said that he feels threatened by him." Nabooru jumped high and landed on the top of the wall. The two chatting guards saw her. "Thanks for the information, boys" she threw a smoke bomb and escaped downwards from the wall. The two guards looked around and saw Nabooru running to the Castle Market. "Get her!" shouted Kadas to one of the guards below, "She is an intruder!"

Nabooru ran through the Castle Town, noticing that it was still early morning. She stopped at in front of an inn. "This is the Ruby Tinge" she said to herself "Link said to go there if anything happened." Nabooru entered the inn.

The atmosphere was very quiet and peaceful. Nabooru walked slowly looking at the surroundings in awe. "May I help you?" said Selina walking up to her in a bit of a skip. Nabooru looked down at Selina "I'm looking for someone called Dare" she said kindly to her. Selina looked at her very confused "Why do you need to see my dad?" she questioned Nabooru. It took a few seconds for Nabooru to speak her words "It's about Link." Selina nodded again, and went for Dare. A tall solemn man walked to Nabooru. "I am Nabooru, of the Gerudo Tribe" she said. "Dare nodded calmly "What have you got to say to me?" Nabooru's tone soften a bit "Link has been killed." Dare looked at her wide-eyed "No. You can not be serious" he said. Nabooru spoke again "I am serious. He has been killed at Lake Hyliea." Dare looked at her.

Nabooru and Dare sat down at a table. "How sure are you?" he said to her. Nabooru looked at him and looked down, a bit confused "I don't know; all was left was his hat." She took out Link's green hat, which looked a bit rough for wear. Dare took the hat and looked at it "No doubt about it. This is his. You did not see his body anywhere?" He questioned her once more. Nabooru shook her head "No I did not, that's what is confusing me." Dare placed the hat on the table "What happened?" "A Fish God appeared at the Lake." Dare stared at her "From the legends?" he said. Nabooru nodded once more "He battled it." Dare stared down at the hat "You sure that he is killed?" he said again. Nabooru took a while to answer that "I don't know." Dare leaned forward a bit.

The door opened suddenly. Five Hyruliean soldiers charged in looking around. "What in Din's name you doing?" shouted Marie, running forward to the guards. "We are looking for a Gerudo who has infiltrated the Castle, and into the Town." Nabooru looked up and whispered to Dare "Tell all this to Zelda and give her this" she pressed something into his hands "It is something for her; Link wrote before we faced the God." "There she is!" said a soldier pointing at her. Nabooru stood up "Time I was not here" she dropped a smoke bomb. A white cloud covered the whole inn. When the white cloud settled down the soldiers looked around in surprise. "Where did the damn girl go?" said the same soldier again. He turned around to the others "Search the Inn!" The soldiers nodded and started to search. Marie ran up to Dare "What has happened?" she said to her husband, looking at his face. "I think we need to get Princess Zelda out of the castle" he whispered to her inaudibly.

_Dear Diary_

_I don't know why, but I feel that Link is away from us again, like the last time, when he went to Termina to look for Navi. It maybe me because I am being my old paranoid self because I am worrying about Link (As usual.) Still, I really want him back in this castle; I really want to tell him something I should have told him a long time ago. "Sigh." You know what I am talking about; I have been telling you this for the last five years. _

Zelda placed down her pen and looked at the entry. "You ok?" asked Tatl flying onto her shoulder looking at her face "You look very upset." Zelda smiled at Tatl "It's nothing." Zelda looked at a pendant around her neck, and she sighed. Tatl looked at the pendant. The pendant was the Forest Medallion. But it was broken in half. "How come the pendant is broken?" she asked. Zelda smiled gently at Tatl "It was originally Link's, but he gave half of it to me" she grasped the Medallion lovingly "Before he went to Termina, for the first time."

Swift arrived back at the window "Swift!" said Tatl looking at the bird, in surprise "That means Link must of replied back." Zelda approached Swift, and she saw two letters. She opened the first one.

_Dear Princess Zelda_

_We know that the King is not what he seems._

_Forgive me for giving such rude introduction; I am a friend of Link. We have just had word from a friend of Link, and we need you so we can tell you what has happened. _

_We plan that tonight; we are going to break you out of the Castle, and to bring you to our headquarters. Make sure that you are ready by ten, at the least._

_From a friend _

Zelda finished reading the letter, and reread it again. "Tonight at ten" she said quietly. "What's going to happen?" asked Tatl looking at Zelda. "We are going to leave here." Tatl looked at the letter "But that is suicide" she said "If the soldiers find out…." Zelda interrupted "But there is no good in staying here though." Tatl gazed at her very confused. Zelda looked at the second letter on Swift's back. "For Zelda's eyes only" it said. Zelda picked it up and opened it.

_My dear Zelda_

_I want to tell you something that I should have told you, a long time ago. I want to say is that I love you. This is not something that has popped up, just now. I wanted to tell you that I love you ever since I met you. You remember when we first met? We met in the courtyard, where you directed me to the next Spiritual Stone (The Goron Ruby, if you have forgotten; I doubt it) _

_Anyway all I want to say is. I love you so much. _

_Link xxx_

Zelda sat down, looking at the letter, and she smiled sweetly to herself. She reread the letter again, looking at the main words which caught her eyes; "I love you."


End file.
